1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a glass edge sealant curing system, and more particularly, pertains to a method and apparatus for curing edge sealant around stacks of Thermopane windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art insulating glass sealant technology has been based upon a large system for curing edge sealant which usually is dedicated to a single size of glass panes. The prior art systems usually have required a right angle conveyor transfer of the panes which is an inefficient utilization of space. Further, the prior art systems usually did not provide for heating of different sized panels of glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,663, entitled "Method of Curing Adhesive", is representative of the prior art, particularly FIG. 5 which shows a line of transfer at two 90.degree. angles. This is inefficient and time consuming.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a glass edge sealant curing system where all operations take place on a single conveyor line.